List of unanswered questions in Highlander: The Source
The Highlander franchise is a complete dumpster fire and has no semblance of continuity; and the fifth movie in the series is the worst of them all. This page is a list of every unanswered question asked by the hosts during their coverage of Highlander: The Source. The list... *Why would you have a text crawl that explains what immortals are when the only people watching this stupid movie are die-hard Highlander fans or people that are high at 3:00am watching Syfy? *Why, also, would you have a text crawl that introduces the concept of The Source when it doesn't explain anything about it? *Why is Duncan MacLeod brooding on a rooftop in the middle of a dystopian Europe? *By the way, what the fuck happened to the planet? At the end of Highlander: Endgame, the planet was fine. In this movie, it's a dumpster fire, and AT THE VERY MOST, it has only been five years since the end of that movie. *Was Duncan going to just let that girl get raped if he knew before he stopped the rape that it wasn't his estranged wife, Anna Teshemka? *What the fuck happened to Kate (Duncan's wife) from Highlander: Endgame??? She was an immortal, too! *Who the fuck is Anna, anyway? Was she a booty call? She's just a random mortal woman. *Were Duncan and Anna in the goddamned Animus from Assassin's Creed? *Wouldn't you tell someone before you marry them that you are an immortal and that you are unable to get a woman pregnant? *And if you are the woman wanting to get pregnant, wouldn't you say, "Um, okay, yeah, this relationship isn't going to work." *How would an immortal have any capacity for love in the first place? You would be so desensitized to human violence, stupidity, and suffering that you wouldn't be able to feel emotion for anyone. *"Orbital wobble"??? *How can Methos, one of the oldest immortals on the planet, be so fucking stupid? *The "central sun of our galaxy"? As opposed to the sun out by Jupiter? *Why is Anna the Oracle? She's a mortal woman that before the events of this movie had absolutely no connection to any immortals. Why does she get visions of the Source? *Wasn't Anna trying to hide from the police 90 seconds earlier? Why did she not hide from the police car that drove right by her? *Why would a security guard put a full clip of bullets into a guy who yells, "NO!" four times and has no weapon in his hands? *How did the elevator go to the correct floor for Zai Jie? He was bullet-riddled and unconscious when the door closed behind him on the ground floor. *Was that security guard the only person working in this building? *Why did Zai Jie destroy the elevator control panel when that won't help him in any way? *Did that security guard not call for backup? Why did he never go to retrieve Zai Jie's body? *Why would Zai Jie need to go to this specific comm tower when all he was doing was getting on a Skype call? *Zai Jie found the fucking SOURCE??? Why did he go alone? Who sent him to do this when he was one of the weakest immortals? He just scribbled the directions to it on some paper in his pocket? How was he allowed to get to it in the first place? Wouldn't he have found out the secret to it? Why did he take sand from there? *How did Cardinal Giovanni achieve any rank in the Catholic Church looking like THAT??? *On this Skype chat, you have one of the literal Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (DEATH!!!), a Roman Catholic cardinal who thinks wood glue is an effective beauty product, [[Reggie Weller|a guy who looks like he plays Starcraft in his basement for a living]], and some inept immortal that looks like he took a sword from his uncle's closet? WHAT??? How do Death and a Catholic priest have a conversation, perchance? *How does Methos not know about The Guardian? Since he's one of the Four Horsemen, he would know about literally EVERYTHING IN HISTORY. *Why did Zai Jie not try to take the power of the Source for himself? *Why does the Guardian not use his invincible neck collar the rest of the movie? *Why does the Guardian go from being really intimidating to the hammiest villain since Terl in 90 seconds? *How would the Guardian know that Zai Jie wasn't working alone? Is he a psychic? *What, exactly, is the Guardian's job? Does he guard the Source? If that's the case, then why does he not just pull up a chair and wait for immortals to head towards the Source and kill them when they arrive? Or, if he's just a murderous psychopath, then why was he never part of the Gathering and why did he never show up at any point before this? *What was the security guard guarding? The building looked like it had been ransacked or damaged in a violent storm of some kind. *How was the TV still working in there? *Why does the Guardian not just chase after Joe Dawson and Duncan? There's no way he's slower than a beat-up pick-up truck. *Was that little boy being mentally controlled by The Elder? *How were the Watchers, a vast, worldwide secret society, all killed in what couldn't possibly be more than a five-year period between this movie and the last one??? *If Anna's priority was just to get knocked up, then why does she not just pick some random guy somewhere? It's not like it would be hard to find a guy in this dystopian wasteland. *How does Giovanni know that he won't hear something in the stronghold of the Brotherhood of the Nail that will contradict his faith? And wasn't he adamantly against going here in the first place? Why would he be positive about it now? *How does Methos not know about The Elder and his entourage traveling to the Source? He should have been there! He's DEATH. *Where the fuck were these people in this flashback, anyway? They look like they're walking around on Mars. *If the immortals didn't know this story, then who is the Guardian to them??? Methos and Giovanni specifically know about him, but they look surprised to hear all of the Elder's story details! *Why would these fuckers WANT to go to the Source??? All they've been told this whole time is that the Source is a horrible thing that has cursed everyone who went after it and that it weakens any immortal that goes near it! *Wasn't Giovanni absolutely certain he wouldn't hear anything that would contradict his faith? Why is he so pissed off to hear this story? *Why do immortals grown weaker when they get close to the Source, anyway??? Wouldn't they get stronger since it's the motherfucking SOURCE OF IMMORTALITY?!?! *Why does the Guardian not just kill all of them after he wounds Reggie, kills Joe, and breaks Duncan's sword? *How is the Guardian able to fight on holy ground with absolutely no consequence if he follows the same rules as the other immortals? *Why would Duncan bury his broken sword with Joe in his grave when that was used to kill him? *What powers the Source, exactly? And moreover, where did the thing come from? *Why does the Guardian not just kill all of them after he breaks Duncan's sword? *Why does Giovanni angrily yell, "THIS IS HOLY GROUND!!" when the Guardian just murdered someone on holy ground? Clearly, there are no consequences. *Why does a mortal woman have to find the Source? *Where did this barge come from? And do they know the guy captaining it? *How did they get onto the dock if they couldn't dock the ship? *Why are cannibals running around this place? *How does Anna know martial arts? *How did Anna defeat a guy with one weak kick to the upper torso? *Why did that one cannibal drive in randomly in a fuel truck? What purpose did that serve? *Why was there a montage music video (with that godawful Queen cover) superimposed into the movie at this point? *Why would an immortal have to eat? *What is Giovanni's god going to do to an immortal, exactly? *Where and when the fuck did Duncan acquire those lame-ass butterfly swords? *Why does Duncan talk about watching his former lovers grow old and die (including Kate) when Kate was an immortal and thus, COULD NOT GROW OLD AND DIE??? *How can Giovanni claim that Reggie died because "his faith wasn't pure"??? He is over 2,000 years old and has probably seen countless evil immortals beheaded. Reggie was a good guy. Nothing about this line makes any fucking sense. *Why would these idiots not just go to the point on the globe the furthest from the Source and just wait for the Guardian to come after them? *Why would they not take Reggie's sword with them? *How the bloody fuck can they sense the Guardian at this point when they are even closer to the Source than they were at the farm (where none of them could sense the Guardian)??? *How did their car explode from a fiery tree falling on top of it? That's not how that works. *Why does a Roman Catholic cardinal have an English accent? *Why does the Guardian not kill all of them when they're trapped by the cannibals? *Why does the Guardian take Anna with him? What purpose does she serve to whatever the fuck his plan was supposed to be? In fact, why doesn't he kill her? *Assuming everything went according to whatever the Guardian's plan was........then what happens? What was he trying to accomplish? *Why does Giovanni say, "There can be only one!" when nothing these people do supports that claim? *Why the hell did Duncan just arbitrarily decide to save Giovanni after Giovanni just betrayed them and left them to die? This is especially stupid because Giovanni just gets beheaded moments later. *Why does Methos just exit the movie here? And where does he get off saying that Duncan is "the best of us" when the entire movie he's been insulting Duncan and saying he's not the man he once was??? *Jupiter, Saturn and another planet are closer to Earth than the moon??? EARTH. IS. FUCKED. Hell, the entire solar system is DOOMED. *How does Duncan get power from the Source when during the entire movie they've been saying he would be weaker the closer he gets to it??? *So, Duncan kills the Guardian...by refusing to kill him? And why did Duncan decide not to kill him in the first place? The Guardian killed his mentor and an acquaintance of his, and kidnapped his girl, AND he just had a sword fight with him...but out of fucking nowhere, he decides to just use the Power of Heart?!?!?!?! *The entire point to the immortals' journey and struggle over millennia of brutal combat and war...was that purity of heart was the key to victory??? FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. Category:Lists Category:Unanswered Questions